Becoming Harry
by Dstar504
Summary: Au, book 6 never happened. On Harry's 16th birthday the changes begin. And he sets out to face a destiny he never knew existed.
1. She Really Loves Girls

**Disclaimer**: Standard stuff applies. I do not own, yada yada, yada.

Becoming Harry 

By Dstar

**Chapter 1: She really loves girls**

Aunt Petunia loved girls. She had always loved girls, although she supposed it wasn't all her fault. (Ever since her no good great grandmother messed with an unfriendly witch and had that godforsaken spell cast on her.) But still even so she still loved girls. More that she should actually. In fact, when she had found out that she was pregnant she had wished whole-heartedly for a girl. And yet none came, and none was given to her. So she had waited, hoped that maybe some day she would be given that wonderful child of joy. But now almost 16 years latter, she was still girl less and still pining.

You could say that because of the spell (that no good rotten lousy spell) her love for girls was even more intensified. And that was what made her slightly insane, sure she loved Dudley. What mother wouldn't, he was a great boy. The pride of the family. But he wasn't enough for her and she knew it. Vernon didn't however and that suited her just fine. If he were to find out that she didn't love their precious little boy as much as she should, well she just wouldn't hear the end of it.

She pulled up her nightgown and stared at the grisly mark that those who bore her no good great grandmother's curse had upon them. It looked like no more that a bruise when no covered in makeup but think of it, to go around looking like you had just been beaten up? It was unseemly, especially for a woman such as her. She was respected! Adored, people bowed at her feet.

Petunia sighed and looked out of the window at the street that the lived on and sighed, who was she kidding. If she had a girl she wouldn't let her go. Just think of it, a girl living in her house! Vernon be darned, she would treat that girl like a queen.

Next to her Vernon snorted and rolled over in his sleep. She glance down at him and sighed again, this time bigger and larger. She hated her sister, not just for somehow escaping the curse, but also for dropping such an unseemly boy on her steps. She supposed at one point she loved her sister. But she can't remember when that point was. Her sister was always better, always the special one. Which she proved quite well the day she got that letter to the adored school. That Hogwarts. She could never forgive her sister after that. Especially not when her mother came up to her and told her why she had the ever-lasting bruise.

She finally calmed her self and though of the boy in the other room, the boy that her sister had dropped on her doorstep that one night. The wrenched boy who had ruined her life. Who had reminded of her of her sister's constant greatness. And for that she could never love him, ever. She would continue to hate him, continue to despise him. For he was just like his mother, in every way that she could imagine.

She looks out the window again and is about to get up to go to the bathroom when she hears it. A light popping sound from outside her window. She looks out the window and notes as the streetlights go out one by one. She's flabbergasted and quickly pulls out her robes, a change in plans already in motion. She slips on her slippers and heads downstairs. Opening the door she looks on as a man in a maroon cloak comes walking down the street. For a second she feels like running down the stairs and contacting him but she thinks better of it. She doesn't want his help.

The figure finally steps into the light and she recognizes him from somewhere. Finally it comes to her, this is the man that took Harry away last year. Dumbledore she remembers his name to be. And another one of those dreadful wizards. The final light goes out and she can no longer see him. He finally turns to a cat sitting on a rail of one of their neighbors and smiles, "I thought I would find you here Minerva."

Petunia can only watch in fascination as the cat turns into a human being before her eyes. The guise that the woman once wore slipping away, "Well it is going to happen tonight isn't it?"

Dumbledore nods and strokes his ever growing, ever long silver beard and nods, "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"He'll be surprised in the morning, wanting answers no doubt."

Dumbledore's head turns so that he's looking right at Petunia and makes a motion with his hand. She knows she caught. Stepping out from under the darkness of the porch she walks over to them, she looks at them slightly afraid, yet angry enough to forget about most of it, "Stay away from my house."

"My dear lady, were not going in it. We're here merely to observe. Tomorrow is his 16th birthday is it not?" Dumbledore chuckles.

"Well what ever your doing, do it else where!"

McGonagall stares at her thought hooded eyes, "We must be here. Just as you must be inside sleeping."

"I don't need to sleep."

Dumbledore smiles at her, "You're going to need it tomorrow. It's his birthday, you might as well bake him a cake."

Petunia scoffs at that, "Make the creature a cake? Why would I do that?"

Dumbledore smiles, "Who knows, you might become inspired."

"Inspired? By what? Him?"

Dumbledore just chuckles and pulls out an old stopwatch. He checks the time and then looks up at Harry's bedroom window, "Well it should begin any second now."

Petunia looks confused for a second and then Harry's bedroom window lets out a large flash of light. A few more seconds go by and then the room erupts in light again. This continues on for a while and finally the light dies down. Petunia shakes her head looking wearily at the window, "What was that?"

"Nothing to be afraid of. Just some old magic taking its course. Now you really should get to bed. You are going to need that energy."

Dumbledore takes out his lighter again and clicks it once. All the lights in the streets come back on and he walks away. By now she's realized that the other woman is nowhere to be seen and wonders what could have happened to her. She finally goes back inside, the cold getting to her. Inside she shuts the door and climbs back upstairs and into her warm comfy bed. Fatigue finally taking her over.

**A/N: Yay! First chapter done! Review I command you! Review!**


	2. A Change of Fate

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Never will.

**A/N:** Now things will get slightly better. And by better, I mean we find out what happened to Harry.

Becoming Harry 

By Dstar

**Chapter 2: A Change of Fate**

The next morning, when Harry woke up he knew that something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. So wrong, in fact, that he himself couldn't place it. But he knew that something was wrong. His first thought was to blame it on dinner or lack thereof. But that didn't make sense. Unlike the many nights he had spent in this house last night, had actually been one of the nights they feed him. And to top that off he had snuck some of the desert that they made before slinking off to bed. So that couldn't be it. His second though was that he had a dream about Voldermort again. But once again, that wasn't it either. If he had, had a dream about him he was almost sure that he would of woken up, scar blazing. And none of that had happened. So to say that he was confused was an easy assumption.

He pushed himself off the bed and blinked a few times before grabbing his stuff and heading off to the bathroom. Once inside he quickly stripped and put his glasses on the counter. At that point, he looked in the mirror. And screamed.

Vernon shot up in his bed and looked at his wife who was equally confused. They shared a glance, "What's the matter darling? You screamed."

Petunia looked up at him, "That wasn't me."

"Then who else could it be? It wasn't a man's scream that's for sure."

Back inside the bathroom Harry was looking at his face, or to be blunt, her face. For a while there was a defining pause and then a look of utter confusion. Harry quickly picked up her clothes and put them on, they were baggy and didn't fit so well. Either way, it wasn't like she had anything else to wear. She used the belt to make sure that her pants didn't fall down and wandered outside of the bathroom. Only to bump right into Dudley.

Dudley stared at Harry for a second and then he too, (thinking Harry a break in) let out a gigantic scream. This scream however, his parents knew. Both rushed out of bed and into the halls, "What's all this ruckus?"

"Father! It's her! She broke into out house!"

Vernon turned to Harry and glared at her, "Well then young lady what do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry wanted to scream, "First off I'm not a bloody lady. Secondly I didn't break in!"

"Then who are you?"

Harry only moved her bangs aside and pointed to her forehead, Dudley scoffed, "What is that? Code or something?"

"You mean you can't see it?"

"See what? Your forehead? Oooo, I'm quaking."

It was at this point in time that Harry wished she had her wand, it made a good threatening tool and they didn't argue with her when she had it, "It's me! It's Harry!"

That stopped Dudley, and Petunia thought she would faint. Harry looked back and forth between the people who had taken care (depending on your definition of care) of him for the longest time. Finally to break the tense silence Vernon spoke, "You can't be Harry."

"Listen, I don't know what happened, but I do know that I am Harry Potter!"

The silence continued and suddenly a loud banging noise was heard from downstairs. The noise caused all four heads to turn to stairs and rush down them. The scene in the living room made them all, stare. Even Harry who had been though some of the oddest of encounters, couldn't help but stare at the comical mess on the floor.

Dumbledore had some how apparated himself onto one of the chairs in the living room and now he was sprawled on the chair, robes cast about him. He stood up as if nothing had happened, righted the chair, and brushed himself off. He turned to look at his audience, "I seem to have over shot by a few inches."

Harry for all that it was worth could only stare, Petunia on the other hand was full of things to say, "You! You knew about this! I knew magic wasn't good for anything."

Vernon turned to his wife, "What on earth do you mean?"

"Yesterday! Yesterday they came here. Talked about something happening! But this?" She pointed to Harry, "I don't know what to say! But I do know what I want, undo it!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I can't undo it. And you could say thank you."

Now it was Harry's turn to yell, "What do you mean you can't undo it? Of course you can undo it! Spells, all spells have counter spells!"

There was an odd pause as if Dumbledore was trying to convince himself of something and then he spoke, a little reluctantly it seemed, "Harry, it's not a spell. This is you. What was the name your parents gave you at birth? Elizabeth, I believe, yes, that's right, it was Elizabeth."

There was another moment of silence and then Petunia spoke, "Harry, is a girl?"

Dumbledore looked at her as if this was a large shock to her, and to rest of the world (although who could say it wasn't, them never knowing it and the secret being kept so well under wraps as it was.), "Yes. Harry is a girl. Born Elizabeth Lilly Potter, cursed Harry James Potter. For her protection of course,"

"FOR MY PROTECTION?"

"Of course for you protection, after Voldermort found that prophecy about you killing him we knew we had to find a way to hide you."

"And yet he still did." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, but he didn't really find you did he? Are you the same Harry that he's looking for now? And where is the scar that made you so famous?"

"Gone. Buried under layers of skin I'm guessing. But that would mean that he doesn't know who I am."

At this Dumbledore's smile widened, "No, he doesn't does he now?"

And suddenly, things looked a lot brighter. Suddenly Harry felt free, the weight of the fight lifting off her, she gazed up at Dumbledore, "That does mean that I don't have to fight him anymore right?"

"No, you still are very much the chosen one."

Harry sighed annoyed, "But the prophecy said he! I'm not a he!"

"Alas you were a he when he attacked you and chose you to fight against him. Thus there is no way to get out of it, but for now enjoy your freedom."

Harry sighed and accepted her fate when Petunia spoke up, "Clothes! Dresses! We need to get Harry clothes!"

Vernon looked at his wife as if she had grown a third head, "Buy the girl clothes? She already has clothes. She can use her older things. They'll fit right?"

Petunia seemed taken aback by Vernon's displeasure at what she was doing and had to stop a moment to assess her self. It was then that she noted her words, and just how perky she sounded when she said them, "Drat. It's that awful curse! There is little however that I can do," she turned to Harry with a smile on her face, "So let's go shopping. Hop in the car. I'll buy you whatever you want."

Harry could only stand there stock still, jaw slightly open, and stare at the woman who had been her captor for 16 long years do a 360 and want to help her, and buy her stuff. She could only gape, "Okay?"

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Your friends will be here tomorrow to pick you up. You're going to the Weseley house this summer correct?"

Harry only nodded and flowed Petunia out of the house, when they were gone Petunia let out a large breath she didn't know she had been holding and turned to Harry grin in place, "Oh, I thought we'd never get out," she looks at Harry as she speaks, "You're a blessing. The girl I never had."

"Inside you said something about a curse? What was that about?"

"Oh that silly thing? My great grandmother was utterly fascinated with boys, so much in fact that she tried to take a child from a friend of hers. Other than that you don't need to know much. Now, whatever shall I buy my little pumkin?"

Harry chose to forget that slight remark and continue to walk to the car. Once there she opened the door and climbed in. The rest of the ride followed in the same fashion, Petunia fussed over Harry and Harry tried to get used to being fussed over by some one he had come to hate. By the time there were at the mall Harry had become only slightly used to the pampering that he was receiving, "So what are we going to buy?"

"Well clothes for one, and then hopefully some birthday presents. It is your birthday is it not?"

"Well yes."

Aunt Petunia smile and they entered the mall. When Harry realized where they were going she felt like turning around, a bright sign glaring: Bras! Was upon her and she had no choice to enter the dreaded place. Once inside Petunia went nuts, picking out this or that. And fitting Harry with them all. Harry for the life of her felt dizzy and could hardly concentrate on what was going on. One second she was trying something on, the next she was being hustled out of the shop one bag in her arms. Filled with all sorts of things she didn't really understand, "Who's going to pay for all of this?"

Petunia smiled at Harry, "You're uncle of course. I have his credit number. Wonderful isn't?"

Harry didn't think it was so wonderful, in fact she thought that Vernon was going to kill her when he found out how much Petunia was spending on her. The next shop was filled with dresses and comfort wear and once again Harry was thrown into a whirlwind of trying things on and buying things. By the time they were out of the store Harry had managed to gather up a load of around five bags. They were heavy and beginning to weigh her down, "Can we leave now? These bags are killing me."

"I suppose so. Listen how's this, after we leave we go and get ice cream. If I buy you anything else Vernon will skin us alive."

An Eyebrow was raised at this but Harry decided it was best not to say anything at all. As they exited the mall and hoped into the car Harry stared out the window, the sun was much lower than it had been when the had arrived at the mall which could only mean that they had spent most of their time there. They stopped at the ice cream shop and Harry turned from the window to look at Petunia, "I'll just have vanilla."

Petunia smiled, "Right," she looked out the window, "Ill have one vanilla and one tutti frutti."

"Tutti frutti?"

She looks at him, "It's my favorite."

She drives up to the drive throu window and once there turns around to ruffle through the things that they brought at the mall. Finally finding what she was looking for she pulled out a tiny box and handed it to Harry, "This is for you. Consider it your birthday present."

The man at the counter looks down at them, "That will be 3.48."

Petunia digs in her purse for the correct amount of pounds and handing him the cash. Finally finding the currency she hands it over. Harry looks at her, "What's in it?"

She takes a lick of her ice cream, "Open it."

Harry tentatively opens the package not really knowing what to expect from some one who had hated her for over around 16 years. For a second she thinks it's going to be a joke but when she opens the small box she it taken by surprise. Inside lays a silver chain, on it a small ruby pendant surrounded by sliver. Harry's first thought is jewelry? Her second notices just how beautiful it is and can help but ogle over its magnificence, "It's, it's beautiful."

Petunia smiles, "Consider it payment for everything I've done to you."

For a second Harry looks at it and then she blushes, "I don't know how to put it on."

"Oh, right, you've never done it before. Turn around."

She turns around and pulls up her hair. Petunia takes the necklace from her and clasps it around her neck. Harry reaches down and fingers the necklaces, "Thank you."

Petunia smiles, and then revves the car into life and they are once again blasting down the road to home.

When they reach the house all is still and Harry feels a sense of foreboding. The house she enters is silent, as if no one is home. Harry walks up to his room, and opens the door. And then everything happens at once, two figures launch themselves at her and she falls backward. Harry can only gape at the people in his room, "Ron? Hermione?"

The two them look down at the person they have tackled and Ron is the first to react, "Where's Harry? Dumbledore said you had something to show us? Are you like his hot cousin or something?"

If Harry had been drinking something at that moment, at that point in time she would of have spewed everything everywhere. Fortunately for both Ron and Hermione she had no such liquid and because of that both were quite safe. Harry stood up and brushed herself off and straightened the skirt that Petunia had bought her, "Of course not Ron. All my family members are dead save the ones in this house,"

Ron seemed to miss the point entirely and continued on, "Then where is he?"

Hermione on the other hand did not, "Ron, I think that is Harry."

Harry smiled, "Actually, it's Elizabeth now."

There was a dead silence for a stretch of time and then, "Oh."

**A/N: Well now every one knows. Well not every one, just those who really need to.**


	3. The Masquerade Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I got a review saying that this story was funny, and I thank you for that. That was mostly the point. Mostly, because Harry still has to deal with Voldemort this story will not always be hugs and kisses. Just warning you, okay, moving on. On another note, yet! Longer chapter!

**Becoming Harry**

By Dstar

**Chapter 3**:** The Masquerade Begins**

The second it took Ron to realize that he had called Harry hot was the second it took him to realize that Harry, was for all intents and purposes, a girl. And it was in that second that his world was turned upside down, his best friend was now something foreign to him, something that he didn't understand. He looked at Harry, trying to come to grips with what he was seeing. Harry on the other hand was slightly at odds with Ron's look and turned her head trying to escape his very intense, very powerful stare, "Ron, what are you looking at?"

Ron sputtered and looked at Harry, "Are you kidding me? You're a girl! You have things that no man should have!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And that's bad how Ron? I'm sure Dumbledore will have a very good explanation for all of this."

That caught Harry's attention, "He's still here?"

"He was downstairs talking to your Uncle when we left to go upstairs and surprise you. I'm sure he's still here waiting to tell you just what's going on."

That was good news. Harry had expected that she was going to go without explanation for a while, until Dumbledore saw it fit to explain every thing like he usually did when it was least necessary. Meaning she had thought she would go the entire school year not know what was going on. So to hear this was good news and one that she hadn't seen coming, "Oh good. I would very much like to know what's going on."

Harry seemed angry when she said this so Hermione and Ron decided not to tell her to put a cork in it. They had discovered last year that an angry Harry was not a kind Harry. And it was best not to go over board to further anger her. It was then that Ron noticed the oddity, "Harry? Where's your scar?"

"Under my skin I'm guessing. It just went away when I turned back."

"What do you mean back?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure. I suppose Dumbledore will tell me."

The three of them wandered down the stairs, Harry's transformation forgotten for the duration, and as they walked the talked about the less important things, like what they did over the summer. Ron himself was over ecstatic, "Fleur's at the house Harry."

"You mean the Fleur from the Tri-Wizard games? What's she doing at your house?"

"She's going to marry my brother."

"Marry? Wait, which brother?"

"Bill. Don't know why though."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, entered the living area and sure enough Dumbledore sat on the chair talking with Petunia and Vernon. As soon as Harry entered he stood up and looked at her. Harry instantly started to finger her necklace. She sat down on one of the many chairs and Dudley glared at her, she glared back, "What are you looking at?"

"Where did you get that necklace?"

Harry tired to cover it up but the damage was already done. Her uncle had turned his head and was looking right at her, and the beautiful necklace that was on her neck, "Yes boy? Where did you get the necklace?"

Harry straightened, "First off I'm a girl," she shuttered for a millisecond, "And secondly it was a present from my aunt."

At that Dudley turned to his mother, "Mother? Why don't I get a present like that?"

"Because it wouldn't look good on you darling."

That threw Dudley for a loop and Harry couldn't help smirking. For the first time her aunt was sassing some one other than her, being angry at some one that wasn't her. And she loved it, loved that for once she was getting the special treatment. Dudley however didn't like it and his next actions proved such, he lunged at Harry whose eyes went wide at the physical attack. Ron and Hermione were the first to act pulling out their wands and pointing them at Dudley who Harry had backed away from, Dudley, "Stay away from him."

Harry sighed, "It's her."

Hermione looked down, "Sorry."

Dudley smirked, "You can't use magic against me. Just try it."

"ENOUGH!"

They all turned to look at Petunia, she was standing there face red eyes glaring daggers at the four teens. Dudley tried to speak on his behalf, "But mother I didn't do any thing wrong."

"You did, you attacked Harry. And as for you three, you will all sit down, and we will learn just what is going on with Harry, do I make myself clear?"

There were a few muffled, 'yes ma'ams' and all four sat down, Harry, Ron, and Hermione on one side of the room and Dudley on the other. They all looked at Dumbledore expectantly. He took off his glasses, cleaned them, put them back on, and then sat down looking at the occupants in the room, "You're most likely wondering about Harry's current state."

Ron was quick to reply sarcasm apparent in his voice as he spoke, "Yes, like why my friend is suddenly a girl."

Dumbledore nodded, "Harry was born Elizabeth Lilly Potter, only child of Lily and James Potter. And was Elizabeth until Voldemort started to target her parents. For her protection she was cursed Harry James Potter. A fateful decision, one that would change her fate forever."

"You talk about the prophecy right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, and it was only after I heard it from Sibyll that I…"

Ron interrupted him, "Who?"

"You know her as Trelawney."

There were nods from around the room, Hermione however was impressed, "You mean to say that she came up with that?"

"That's why I hired her."

"Oh."

There was quite as Dumbledore continued, "It was then that I realized my mistake, by cursing Elizabeth I had put her in more danger than I expected. But the damage was done and there was nothing left to do but wait it out and see what would become of Elizabeth. She lived of course, as you can tell by the girl sitting in this room. However she didn't escape unharmed."

This every one knew, "The scar on her head." Hermione said stated the obvious.

"Yes, the scar. The rest as they say is history."

Harry was still curious however. The scar on her forehead no longer visible. She pulled back her bangs and pointed, "Then what happened to it?"

"Hidden until the time is right."

"Hidden?"

"You were not given the scar as a girl, thus it will remain hidden until magic feels it's time."

Ron was the next one with questions, "What will happen when we reach Hogwarts? And why if he was a girl did he act like a male?"

Dumbledore turned his way, "All very good questions, At Hogwarts Harry will be entered as Elizabeth, a new student. Harry will be rumored to have disappeared over the summer. And will never be heard from again. As for the other question, the curse not only changed her but suppressed that part of her. Those parts should be coming out soon enough."

Ron slumped, "And the part that acted like a guy?"

"It will fade, not enough however that she will not remember what it was like to be one."

Ron guessed it was a good enough trade. He didn't like it but it was better than nothing he assumed. Harry could have turned into something terrible. Now Harry had her own questions, "What of Voldemort? Won't he come into the open once I'm declared gone? And what house will I be at when I'm at Hogwarts?"

"Actually, that's what I'm hopping. With Voldemort out in the open more people will rally to our cause. At school you will be in the same house you always have been. If there are no more questions I suggest Harry goes up and packs, I hear that Weasley family will be arriving early."

That caused a smile to light her face; she would be leaving the Dursley's early. She walked up the stairs with her friends and opened up her trunk and started placing the new clothes that she had just bought and then her robes and school uniform, both of which would need to be replaced. Then all the standard books for that year. Finally she grabbed her wand, pocketed it, and grabbed both broom and bird cage.

She, with the help of Hermione and Ron lugged her stuff downstairs and into the living room where Dumbledore was waiting for her. Ron and Hermione next to her, "How will we be traveling?"

He looked at her, "Have you ever apparated?"

Harry shook her head; she knew of it however, Ron's twin brothers had been obsessed with it for a while when they had first learned how to do it, "Well then that's how were getting there. Grab what you need."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, "And them?"

Ron held up a small bag, "Mom says it's not safe, which it isn't, but it's the only way right now. We're going by Floo powder."

Hermione smiled and waved as Dumbledore flicked his wand, "See you back at the Burrow!"

There was a large swooshing sound and Harry felt as if her body was being sucked through a vacuum. Then it was over, she looked down at the grass in front of the Burrow and blinked a few times to get used to the light. Inside she heard people screaming and grabbed her broom. Dumbledore grabbed the owl cage and they made their way to the Burrow. When they entered all the faces in the house turned towards them, "Who are you?" George asked.

Harry found herself stumbling for answer; thankfully at that point both Hermione and Ron came tumbling from the fire place. Ron dusted himself off and looked at them, "This is Elizabeth."

Ginny looked up, "What happened to Harry?"

Harry looked down at Ginny, "He disappeared."

Ginny eyes widened and she looked close to tears, "You mean he's…"

Ron scoffed, "He's not dead Ginny, just gone. That's why we had to go to Harry's house. To talk about this, we didn't want to worry you."

Ginny took one look at her brother and ran upstairs and Mrs. Weasley looked at them, "I'm sorry about that. I'll go deal with her."

Despite her words she too looked close to tears as she went off after Ginny. Harry looked at the people who had taken care of her and saved her from the hell that was the Dursley's and felt awful for doing this to them. For living this lie, but it was out now and there was no way to take it back. Arthur Weasley seemed taken aback by the information, "Do you know what happened?"

Harry spoke up, "Voldemort."

Arthur looked at Harry, "And what are you then?"

Dumbledore answered that one, "She is his replacement. I've been training her personally."

Arthur looked at Harry again she let him look crossing her arms and waiting for his evaluation. Finally he stopped, "She's not much. And no Harry."

Harry bit her lip from speaking out, angry at him for talking about her like she wasn't there. But then she had to remember that she wasn't Harry any more, she was Elizabeth. Harry was gone, long forgotten and lost. He, Harry had disappeared and wouldn't be coming back, "I may not be Harry but I will defeat Voldemort."

Arthur sighed and fell back in his chair, "Why did this have to happen? And to Harry no less. He is winning, slowly taking away every thing dear to this world. Damn him! Damn him to the abyss where he came from," Mr. Weasley was bitter and angry when he spoke.

Harry spoke, "I'm sorry about this Mr…."

Recovering from his outburst Arthur looked up at Harry and shook his head. Standing up he extended his hand to Harry who took it and shook it, "Where are my manners? I'm Arthur Weasley. And these are my sons, George, Fred, Bill, and Ron. I suppose you already met Ron though correct?"

Harry nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Ron turned to Harry, "Come on. I'll take to you to your room. Well Ginny's room, it will be a tight squeeze with you and Hermione but I believe we can do it."

Ron and Harry walked off, Hermione trailing them. The remaining Weasley boys left soon after. This left Mr.Weasley and Dumbledore alone. Arthur slumped down again and looked at Dumbledore, his eyes dull. It was as if all the energy had been drained from his body, "Why him Dumbledore?"

"Don't count Harry out of the picture yet. If I know Harry, and I do, he's not done fighting, not yet. Gone or no."

"It doesn't matter. He's still gone, nothing can really be said about that can it? Voldemort will hear about it sooner or latter and then the slaughter will really begin."

"Who knows. Maybe, just maybe Elizabeth is just the weapon we need."

Arthur looked up the stairwell, "She's just a girl. What can she do?"

Dumbledore only smiled, "What can she do indeed."

Upstairs Hermione was helping Harry unpack her things. They pulled out skirts, tops, and jeans. Placing them in places where the room wasn't overly crowed. Ron had left a while ago so it was only the two of them. Hermione kept stealing glances over at Harry. She turned to her, "Would you stop that?" Hermione looked at her as if she hadn't been doing anything. A look of pure innocence over her face. Harry however wasn't fooled, "I've know you for how long? You really think that's going to work?"

"No, I was hopping however."

Harry shook her head, "Why were you doing it?"

"Well I thought that would be apparent, you're a girl Harry! A girl! It's odd when you go from having you two best friend being boys to having one be a girl. Ron must feel as if he's the odd one out."

Harry looked at her as if she had grow two heads, "Do you really expect me to do the whole girly thing and share secrets?"

Hermione smirked, "Why? Are you afraid?"

Harry rolled her eyes, "No."

Hermione's smirked stayed plastered in it's place, "You are scared aren't you?"

Harry let the mask drop, "Well wouldn't you be? You wake up one morning to find that every thing has change. You have things on your body that shouldn't be, you don't know how to work things and the only person who can tell you is your crazy cursed aunt who, after hating you for years has suddenly started buying you things."

Hermione looked put off and slightly saddened at this and looked down at the things she was putting away before plopping down on the bed and putting the clothes to the side, "I can help you know."

Harry sighed, "I know. It's just, I've know you forever. Like let's say you were turned into a boy, would you go to me or Ron for help?"

Hermione shook her head, "I suppose not. But I want to help you Harry."

"Elizabeth, her name is Elizabeth."

Hermione and Harry turned to look at the door and found Ginny standing in it. Her eyes were red and once again Harry felt awful for what she was doing, but her brain told her it couldn't be helped. Only a few could know of her, if even those at this house were to learn it would be a few people too many. Who knew what would leak out, it wasn't that she didn't trust all the Weasleys, it's just that she didn't know some of them that well. Like Bill, she hardly knew Bill. She turned to Ginny, "Do you want to come in?"

"It is my room isn't it? I have to come in, just because you're in it doesn't mean it's been contaminated."

She flopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, Harry tried to comfort her, "I'm not trying to replace Harry."

Ginny didn't look up at her, "Just finish unpacking your things. I want to go to bed."

Harry sighed and finished unpacking. When she laid on the bed she turned to Hermione who was staring at her, "She didn't mean it."

Harry smiled sadly, "Yes, she did."

**A/N:** **Well I just check my review box and I found one good one and one bad. But that's okay, you can't really escape the bad ones can you? Any way to the person who called this a crappy Harry turns into a girl story, so be it. It's crappy. Also: Ooooo…. Angst! - Review!**


	4. Giggling

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine. JK owns it all. Do you really think JK would turn Harry into a girl? I mean really.

**A/N**: This Chapter: Diagon Alley! I've gotten two reviews about Draco and his reaction. It's not this chapter, but don't worry, it will be a good one.

I've gotten two reviews from RobinisDaBomb. I would like thank that person.

Becoming Harry 

By Dstar

**Chapter 4: Giggling**

Harry woke up to a slight shaking of her body, forcefully by Ron. She sat up quickly and covered herself with the blankets, all the while glaring daggers at Ron, who for the life of him could figure out why Harry was so angry. Harry used her free hand and started groping for her glasses on the table next to her bed. Finally finding them she put them on, "What are doing?"

Ron smiled still slightly oblivious to the fact that Harry was in front of him gripping the sheets, glaring at him, "I've come to wake you up."

Harry looked around the room and found that both Hermione and Ginny were gone from the room. She turned back to Ron then expectantly and Ron did nothing but blink, "Ron, you need to leave. I need to change."

Finally it dawned on Ron just why Harry was being so anal. His eyes went wide as the fact that he was staring at a slightly undressed Harry came to him. A slightly undressed girl shaped Harry. He turned away, "Sorry. Forgot."

"How on gods earth could you forget? Never mind that, just leave so I can change."

Ron nodded and walked out the door, Harry turned to the drawers and began sifting through her stuff and finally chose a pair of jeans and black top. Throwing them on she made her way down stairs into the Weasley dinning area. Ginny, Hermione and all the Weasley family were there. There was one person who was not however some one who Harry had expected to see. Sure she had been told about her presence in the house, but to see her there was mind-boggling. Fleur stood up and smiled, "Hi!"

She extended a hand to Harry who took it, looking at it with mixed feeling. She smiled brightly again and Harry gave a small grimace back, "Hey."

"And you are?"

Harry regained her composer, "Elizabeth. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Fleur. It's so good to have another girl in the house. Hopefully you will better than most of the people here."

Behind her Hermione stood up in indignation and it was only when Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder did she let up. Harry noticed this exchange with good humor and turned to look around the room for Ginny, to apologize for last night. She found her at the end of the table. She glanced up at the exchange her eyes cold, the book she had been reading closed with a snap, "Well I'm glad some one is making friends."

Molly looked at her daughter in shock, "Ginny apologize."

"I will not, you all think the same of her as I do. I'm just the only one saying it."

Harry felt guilt wrack her body again and watched as Ginny left the room. She sighed, "I'll be right back."

She followed Ginny and found her outside the house sitting on the grass, book once again open. She was scanning the pages, when Harry came up behind her. She turned her head and merely glance at her, "If you want me to be sorry for what I said I'm not going to."

Harry sat next to her, "I don't intend for you to be. I told you, I'm sorry about what happened to Harry. It can't be helped, Voldemort is prick. There's no denying that, I know what your feeling."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and looked down at her book, then back at Harry. Her eyes were hard, "No, you don't."

Harry now was slightly mad, she was trying to make peace with Ginny. And she wasn't taking in anything that she said. Harry stood up and glanced down at Ginny, "Listen, I'm not trying to replace Harry. I know he was some one you cared for, but it wasn't just you, other people will miss him too. I just want you to give me a chance"

Ginny stood up and looked up a few inches so that she could look Harry right in the eyes, "Why should I give you a chance? Tell me why."

Harry's mouth quirked into what could be said was a smile, the small bit of hate floating away, "Because I know what it's like to lose some one you care about. And I know that even when they are gone, they will always be with you, one way or another."

Harry turned around and Ginny stood there frozen to the spot. Then she closed her once open book and ran after Harry. When she caught up she looked at her, "I'll give you a chance. But you only get one, you blow it, and I swear my brother will be on you like he was on Dean."

This comment had Harry baffled, "Dean?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Odd how those things happen don't they?"

Harry watched her leave, and then went after her. Inside the house the occupants were waiting to see what the out come of the encounter would be. When Ginny came in slightly less moody then she had been when she had left they hoped for the best. And when Harry came in grinning, they knew that something good had happened. Harry looked up at them, "What are you looking at?"

Hermione looked at her pointedly, "Like you don't know. Really Elizabeth, you can be so dense at times."

Ron looked at his mother expectantly, "So are we going to Diagon Alley or what? Elizabeth needs new robes, and we all need new books."

There were murmurs around the table and nods from a few of the occupants. Mrs. Weasley stood up and looked around, "Well of course were going. School starts in a few weeks doesn't it?"

A few minutes latter and they found themselves in front of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. They entered and were greeted by a squat witch. She smiled up at them, "And what are you here for today?"

Mrs. Weasley pointed to Harry, "She needs new robes."

Malkin looked Harry over and nodded and hurried over to the shelves to pick out some cloth. She turned to them and looked Harry over, "What house?"

"Oh, sorry, Gryffindor."

She nodded and continued to ruffle through things until she came up with the proper things she needed. At this point a tape measure came over and started to measure Harry who stood there letting the tape measure her. Finally after a few minutes it flew back to Malkin who wrote down the sizes. She turned to them, "Finish you shopping, and come back when you're done. The robes should be finished by then."

They left the shop and Ginny turned to her mother, "Can we go visit Fred and George?"

Eyes turned toward her, "They were at the Burrow yesterday." Her mother pointed out.

Harry on the other hand smiled, "That's actually not a bad idea. I heard that they had a shop around here, I was wondering if we could go see it."

Molly sighed and consented (against her will of course) and off they went. A few shops they passed were boarded up. None of them questioned why they were so, only made half hazarded guesses to what happened to the owners. When they reached Fred and George's place it was easy to tell. The shop was lively. People were buzzing all around it, mostly children but some older wizards too. In front of the shop a large sign glared: WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION! Harry let out a laugh and went about entering the store. Mrs. Weasley however looked less than happy. When the door tinkered Fred looked up from helping one of the costumers and smiled, "Hey George, look who finally showed up!"

His brother looked up at the newest occupants of the story, "Well if it isn't the folks."

Fred walked over to his family and then at stared at his mother, "Well if it isn't my mum. I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I'm only here for the children."

Fred and George snickered, "Of course you are!"

Hermione by this time had dragged Harry over to a section that was absolutely glaring pink. In fact they were surrounded by it. Despite all the pink, Harry felt relatively at home. There were love potions, things to help with complexions, and in the corner dreadfully pink fluff balls were shrieking. Hermione was fascinated by one thing in particular; she held it up for Harry to see, "What is it?" Harry asked.

"Apparently it's a daydream charm. I think it's fascinating."

Fred overheard her comment and turned to her, "Well then it's yours, free of charge."

Ron looked up at his brothers frowning, "That's not fair, you've never given me anything for free."

"That my dear brother is because you are not as charming lady as Miss Granger here."

This complement caused Hermione to blush. Behind her Harry giggled and stopped as if she had been bitten. Ron and Hermione turned to her, both their faces straight as boards. Both trying to contain the fact that they had just heard Harry giggle. Ron cracked first, bursting out into a fit of laugher at Harry's expense, Harry however was not amused, "I don't see what's so funny."

Ron only laughed harder, "You giggled mate. Giggled! How can that not be funny?"

Harry looked around to see if any one they knew was around, finding all of them over in another section of the store she glanced back at her friends, "I am a girl."

This caused Hermione to burst out laughing as well, no longer able to keep her mouth shut or the humor in, "Harry, that doesn't give you the right to giggle. I mean do you hear me giggling?"

Harry smirked, "Sometimes."

This caused Hermione to look panic stricken, "I do not giggle!"

Ron looked at Hermione indignantly, "You do remember Lockhart right?"

"Oh shut up."

Mrs. Weasley came over to the pair of teens and looked down at them, "If you three are quite done we are planning to go back for the robes."

Three pairs of eyes alighted on her, "Yeah, were done."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and went back to get Ginny. When they were finally outside the shop Mrs. Weasley seemed quite more relaxed, "Honestly, I don't see why they had to choose that profession."

They made their way back down the street the way they came. On the way Harry looked at Ollivanders, it was boarded up. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, "What happened?"

"Don't know. They said he just disappeared."

Hermione sighed, "Another vice of Voldemort no doubt."

"There wasn't any struggle."

Harry looked up, "Really? That doesn't seem like him."

"No, it doesn't does it?"

By then they had reached the robe shop. Their conversation quickly ended as they entered and Malkin looked up at them, "Oh good, your back. I was wondering why it was taking so long."

"We took a short stop at my son's shop."

Malkin smiled knowingly, "That shop really can suck you in can't it?"

"I was just glad to be out of it."

The two of them shared a laugh and then Malkin handed Harry her robes, "There you go."

"Thank you."

A smile was the only reply Harry got. They exited the shop Harry's new robes in hand. After that they made a quick stop at the bookshop to buy the new books and then they were on their way home.

By the time they were home Harry was tried and all she could think of was sleep. She wandered up stairs and into Ginny's bedroom. She quickly stripped and pulled on her nightwear. Hermione entered followed by Ron with his eyes closed, "Are you decent?"

"I'm decent."

Ron opened his eyes and sat down on his sister's bed, "So Hogwarts then? I don't suppose you know what's going to happen there do you?"

Rubbing her nose Harry looked up at Ron, "It's Hogwarts. Any thing can happen. You know that."

From downstairs Ron could hear his mother calling him, "Gotta go."

Harry watched as Ron left and then turn to her bedside. She was exhausted and had no energy left to spend. It felt as if every nerve ending her body was screaming for her to rest. Behind her Hermione was changing into her nightwear as well. When her body hit the bed it was if all the fatigue drained from her body. She turned to look at Hermione, "I'm worried, about what's going to happen."

Turning to face Harry Hermione sighed, "Like you said it is Hogwarts. You've got to remember when we get there no one will know you but Ron and I, well us and a few teachers. But you'll have so much freedom, just think about it."

"I am. And my fear is what I'm going to do with that freedom."

The sound of rustling of cloth told Hermione that Harry was done talking. Both girls feel asleep. Both worried about the trip to Hogwarts. That night both woke more than once.

**A/N: This took forever! YAY! R&R Por Favor!**


End file.
